To Accept or Not to Accept
by S. Eerandgel
Summary: Aragorn and the Twins bring home a bloody body, it is a woman who had been fighting orcs. Thats nice and all, but why Elrond seem to know her so well? Chap 2 up... Elrond gets a hug.
1. Chapter 1

All was peachy keen at Imladris, the inhabitants were all relaxed as they relished that the lords Elrohir and Elladan, AND their little brother, Estel, were out hunting for something, trouble It was a good time for all to walk the gardens and rooms with out fear of being "prank-ed" by the three.

A horse came galloping up,

"Ada!" It was Elladan he was frantic, "Quick! Get my Adar, someone is hurt!"

He directed this to the elves that had run up to met him. One broke away and ran to the Lord of Imladris's study, where he had hoped to spend a quite day.

The elf raised his hand to knock on the thick wooded door. "Come in before you hurt you self trying to get sound thru that door."

The messenger opened the door and half bowed, announced the news, "Your son, Elladan came back from the hunting party, he says someone is hurt, and that I should come and retrieve you," He raised his head to see Elrond stacking papers, "Milord."

Elrond looked up, "Awh, yes, they are at the gate then?"

"Just Lord Elladan, he said the others were coming."

The elf held the door for Elrond as they went thru, "Thank you, Odanya, would you go to my heab room and bring my medical bag to the gate? You do know which one it is, you've seen it enough."

Odanya smiled, "Yes and yes, milord." He broke off down a hallway and went to bring the pre- prepared bag. It was made up especially for the sons of Elround and their friend, Prince Legolas.

Odanya had remembered what the Prince had said when Estel had told him about the bag.

"Is this supposed to make me feel that I'm special? Because if that's what your trying to get across, its' not working."

He laughed from the memory of it and picked the bag off the table and made his way to the gates.

Elrond made it to the gate just as his oldest and youngest son came walking in leading their horses, carrying between them a body full of orc arrows. It looked like a human girl of about fifteen, but Elround was not sure.

An attendant elf nabbed the horses from their owners and took them to the stables for a brush down and water.

Elround sighed in relief, hes sons were unhurt. He motioned to the twin and Estel to lay her down on the grass under the shade of a tree. Estel and Elrohir together knelt to gently lay the unconsibody down.

Estel looked up from their distressing task, "Ada, we found her at the edge of the forest! She is very badly hurt! I didn't know what to do! Where to start!" The twenty year old was extremely upset.

Elrond knelt down next to the girl and accepted the out held bag from the windblown Odanya.

"Estle, it's okay," he tried to calm his youngest down, "you brought her here you did the right thing, oh Valar."

Elrond had brushed the hair from her face and saw the human child he had raised years ago with Celebrian, before the twins were born.

With new meaning to his task, he began to pull out an arrow.

What do ya think? And no shes not a Mary Sue.


	2. Chapter 2

To Accept or Not To Accept. (2/?)

Chapter Two.

By S. Eerandgel

Disclaimer, Lord of the Rings belongs to Tolkien. I Own _Samwe_.

Warning, Not a Mary Sue, I know, it sounds like one. BUT IT IS NOT!!! I like my Aragorn/Arwen stuff. And The Twins are not to be touched. SO, I do not touch them.

Meanings. -_telepath junk_- between Samwe and Eerandgel, a dragon. Go read Somewhat True Tale of Helms Deep for explanation, if you want it. I'm sure you can find it on my page.

AN: Hello ya'll, yes I'm alive. Trin remeber chapter one by anychance? Well, this is chapter two. g

I want to say thank you to all of those that read the first chapter and reviewed, you are much loved. I tried my best with this chapter, sorry if my grammar is bad. I love commas. (send reviews to that e-mail please.)

If you are at Council of Elrond, please tell me your name there, I want to know people there, if you know what I mean. gg

Now on with this.... thing.

She was going you be sick, she knew that as soon as she woke up. The tightening of her stomach muscles and the warmth that began to radiate off of every cubic inch of her body signaled that she had five seconds to open her eyes and find the chamber pot. Locking her jaw tight to ensure a few more seconds, she opened her eyes to see a wooden bowl on the coverlet beside her, some time during the night her hand had curled around the edge.

She sat up feeling the wrappings restrict her every movement, ignoring the dull ache in her chest, she pulled the bowl close.

Memories of the pain flashed through her mind as she lost the herbal potions meant to combat the poison in her body. And Elrond's voice echoed though out her head.

(FLASHBACK)

"This arrow is poisonous… that wound is old, see how it has festered…Stay with us child… Chamomile herb, clean and pack it Estel, yes tightly… no, when she wakes she will tell you of herself… Elladan? Hold her legs down. Elrohir! Her arms!"

She remembered the pain of the arrow that had been lodged at an angle under her breast bone, being pulled out, every so carefully, so slowly. She felt Eerandgel "talk" to her,

-Breath. Breathe very, very slowly. Lord Elrond must work carefully, no mistakes, or we die-

_Breathe? Yes, I can do that. In. Out. In. Out. Steady. Oh…pain._

-Don't scream! Bite your lip-

_…my blood tastes strange. AH!_

-Breath Samwe! Just Breath!!-

She felt the head of the arrow scrap on the bone, the pain was terrible, she screamed out. Her eyes flashed open and she strained against the unlocking fist of the elves.

"Hold her still!" Elrond snapped.

"We're trying Ada! She so strong!" Elrohir and another elf struggled with her arms at the head of the bed.

Estel stood back looking scared. He watched as his Adar pulled the arrow out of the arching girl's chest. They had cut her tunic and breeches off, but her undergarments were neither pierced by arrows or covering other wounds, thus they were left on.

Her gray-brown eyes rolled back into her head and she went limp in the bed, "Ahhhhhhhh." Her breath sighed out of her lungs. Elrond pushed on a cloth that Elrohir had grabbed from a table as soon as the arrow was out and tossed on the wound, her chest did not rise again for moment; the elven brothers let her limbs lose. She was dea- wait.

Elrond jerked his hands back from her quickly, something was wrong, a powerful evil? Prencese was in the room, it came from the woman on the bed, the blood on her skin was drying and cracking from the heat she emitted, "She is burning hot, get water!" Elrond looked up at his son, he was a human, and would not be able to stand a spirit, good or evil for long. So he said tenderly, "Go, get some rest Estel." Two of the Healers left the room to fetch the water, they dragged the protesting sweat drenched human out with them. A sudden movement brought his eyes back to the bed.

Her hands clenched the brown coverlet, and her eyes flashed open. She gasped for breath, and her body responded, filling her lungs to the max. The three elves in the room gasped at the eyes that had been gray-brown, were now a shade of ocean green with yellow slits for pupils, they were only open for a moment before they closed. Her body began to breathe on its own, and it slowly cooled down from the searing heat it had been.

Elrond felt the receding of the presences, if barely, it was still in the room, but it bothered none of them, it seemed to cling to the women, his first child that he had raised.

He brushed the hair from her for head. With a thumb he opened one eye then the other, they were normal. She would live. He went back to her chest wound. "Elladan, I need you and Ro to prepare the needles so we can start stitching her up.

(END FLASH BACK)

She spit into the bowl, clearing out the taste as best she could from her mouth, and reached up with her sleeve to wipe her lower face. An arm slid around her back, helping her sit, while another hand holding a wet cloth stopped her arm, she took the cloth and found a corner of it and cleaned up her lips and chin. Another pair of hand handed her a mug of water and took the half filled bowl from her lap, she heard some one open and close the door in leaving.

She looked at the water then filled her mouth it felt good, clean and cool. She swished it around and then spit in the new smaller bowl in her lap. Then she slowly drank down the water to the bottom of the mug. A different hand took the empty mug and set it on a near by table. The arm behind her back was now rubbing it gently; going up and down in smoothing motion. She sighed and slouched into it, looking at her surroundings, they were familiar.

Pale soothing colors and delicate carved wood everywhere, a lovely relaxing smell of heather and lavender drifted from a steamer pan near a fire that was dwarfed by the large fire place. There were three doors in the room, one she knew from the past that lead directly into Lord Elrond's rooms, while the others lead out side and the other to a personal bath.

She was in Rivendell, a place that she knew as well as her sword. She glanced at the two of the three elves in the room, they were identical. Not at all common in the elder race, watching them she could tell that they knew what the other was going to do before they did it. They were very handsome. They also reminded her of somebody.

A breeze passed through the windows of each side of the room, it caused the fire to flam up slightly and a small gust of perfume blew to the bed. Samwe took a deep breath through her nose, she sat up, disrupting the arm rubbing her back, and stretched toward her toes then sat back up again. The smell and stretch cleared her mind. The elf behind her did move from the bed during her movement, it spoke in Common in a voice that held a wry note,

"You seem rather limber for some one who couldn't move farther then to roll your head to be sick."

Samwe started that was no elvin sounding voice, she turned her torso to find her self face to face with a man.

Studying his face she found a very rugged dashing handsomeness that would make any love sick girl sigh, it affected her not, he had wavy dark brown hair that fell unhindered to his shoulders, she restrained herself from reaching out and brushing away a particular clump that was resting on his right cheek, well, maybe it did affect her some what, but not much.

Ignoring the clump as best as she could, she moved to his eyes, they were even set, the shade of the sea right before a storm. In them she saw many controlled and uncontrolled emotions and thoughts, the dominate ones were concern and amusement, or was that well concealed relief? She wasn't sure.

Her eyes moved on, he looked like he hadn't shaved in about four days and his strong jaw line and full lips were to die for. Thinking this, Samwe blushed, but it went unnoticed by the man for the red fever flush that was already on her hot face. All of this only took a second.

"I suppose you've never been wrapped like a mummy and had to rid your self of 'things' that hinder your healing system."

The man's cheeks flushed briefly, and he broke eye contact with her, mumbling, "I'm sorry." Then he looked back up at her to smile, a hopeful 'please don't be mad at me' smile. She only shook her head.

"Estel! Stop bothering the patient!" The Sindarian was directed to the slightly smiling man.

Samwe turned around to see that the identical elves were facing them, with out thought she defended 'Estel', "Leave him alone, I don't see you helping a sick woman when she couldn't help herself."

The twins exchanged glances; the one on the right spoke up, "How do you know we didn't help you though the last two nights and days?"

Samwes felt her face screwing up, -It has been two days?-, she looked behind her and picked up one of Estel's hand holding it up for the elves to see,

"His hands. See, they are the hands of a Healer, and were the only ones that touched me when I was… sick." She finished in a whisper and dropped his hand.

She noticed as another elf walked into the room from the bath that the two standing in front of her looked very cute when they blushed.

The elf shut the door behind him and surveyed the room with a glance; it was crystal clear what had happened. They were acting like un-introduced siblings. The room was deathly quite when he had walked in, restraining himself from sighing and rubbing his hand with his face, Elrond crossed the room to the table next to the invalids bed, he glanced at her when he got to the bed, he dimly noticed Estel sitting between her and the headboard. Her face was deathly pale, shock clearly in her eyes. She squeaked then threw her self out of the bed at the elf. Elrond caught her in his arms and held her tight. She had her face in his hair and her arms were 'round his neck. She sobbed, "Adar Elrond! I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

The shock on the faces of the others in the room was much, much more then hers.

Tbc.

Yeah, I promise... someday.

Review Replies:

Falasiel: Thanks for reviewing, I hope you read this one day. I promise, I won't have her fall for ENYBODY in this story!!

Kikiyo's Killer: Nope, not a Sue, sorry. And I'll correct the spelling. Thanks for reviewing!

Romy: Did I say she was 15? looks at last chapter Nooooo, I said she LOOKS like a fifteen year old. I never said she was 15. Why would I do that when shes older then Elrond? … opps, did I just say that?

Oh, and the El's are muchmuch older then 30.

Jenifer: Thankyou!! I'm glad you love it. Here is your update. Not very good, sorry!.

The anonymous reviewer: Wow, thanks. I love your review. I promise to check the spelling, but please point out any thing I messed up on. Um………… She is an immortal of sorts… I promise to get all of her story(s) up one day. But.... and she didn't come (orginaly) from Middle Earth. Oh!! Please! sob I'm very bad at creating names, I want to change his, have any ideas? I'll take em.


End file.
